


Everybody Knows

by highfunctioningclotpole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Finger Sucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Merlin is still a servant, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin), arthur is still a prince, but it's modern day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningclotpole/pseuds/highfunctioningclotpole
Summary: A news article featuring a picture of Merlin sheds some light on the nature of his feelings towards the crowned Prince Arthur."Prince Arthur has been very quiet about his love life, always refusing to speak on the subject which leads us to believe that maybe the Prince and Servant are more than meets the eye. "
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 323





	Everybody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> So, ever since I first heard this song, I have always imagined a Merthur situation to it so, here you go.
> 
> The title and some lines in the fic are lovingly inspired by/ripped off this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VTj3B0nZoU
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Merlin looked at the picture on the front page and cursed everything that was good in the world. Usually, he was so careful around the camera’s that followed Prince Arthur everywhere because being his manservant meant that Merlin was thrust into the spotlight as well. Prince Arthur, heir to the Pendragon throne, was popular in the media. Everytime he went out, whether it be for a royal duty or simply for pleasure, reporters and cameras were always hot on their heels. Whenever Arthur’s picture graced the pages of a newspaper or magazine, people went out of their way to get a copy and Merlin certainly understood why.

Arthur was a rich, handsome and powerful man, it came as no surprise that people wanted to read all about him.

And as his right hand man, servant and best friend, Merlin was always there alongside him. Usually, Merlin was able to disappear into the background of photos, hidden away and unnoticeable. But this morning's paper was quite the opposite. Merlin was the main focus of the image and the headline, all about him. 

Merlin’s eyes widened in fear as he read the paper and scanned the article.  _ Fuck, no.  _ He thought, Merlin couldn’t deliver this paper to Arthur, he couldn’t see this. So Merlin threw that paper, and all the others in the house away. No one would be reading the paper today. But of course, in the age of social media, Merlin was sure the story would be out there somewhere else. So just before breakfast, whilst Arthur still softly snored in his bed, Merlin snuck into his chambers and dug out the Prince’s phone. He shoved it in his pocket as Arthur stirred awake and turned awkwardly on the spot.

“Merlin?” Arthur’s voice was groggy with sleep.  
“Good morning, Sire. I was just uh… Checking… Checking if you needed anything before breakfast.”

Arthur rubbed his eyes and sat up on his elbows. He gave Merlin a curious look and watched his face intently. Merlin had always been a loyal servant to him and Arthur valued his opinion and help in every matter. But there was something about him this morning which made Arthur suspicious. 

“No, thank you. Just hand me my phone.”  
Merlin froze. “It’s charging. I forgot to put it on last night, many apologies.”  
Arthur groaned and flopped back on the bed. “Fine. Go and get my breakfast.” 

Merlin nodded and left the room as quick as his feet would carry him without running. Once he had shut Arthur’s door behind him he let out a sigh. This was all too much, too risky and yet, the reality of Arthur seeing the news, even just the photo, would be much worse. Merlin raced to do his duties, ordering breakfast for the Prince and organising his day before he sat down to take a fateful look at social media.  
And yep, just as Merlin had guessed, the photo from the front page was everywhere. Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, hell even random blogs that Merlin had never heard were discussing it. It wouldn’t be long before Arthur inevitably found out and so Merlin made a choice, a choice that was going to change everything. But what else could he do?   
With breakfast finished and Arthur showered and dressed, Merlin stood in the middle of the Prince’s chambers with a sheepish look on his face. Arthur’s phone in one hand and a letter of resignation in the other. Because what other outcome could there be of this conversation? Merlin cleared his throat which gained Arthur’s attention and he summoned all the courage inside himself to begin the conversation.

“Arthur, Sir, there is something I need to discuss with you.”  
“What is it? Is my father hosting another party I need to attend and pretend to be interested in?”  
“No, my lord.”  
“Merlin, for heaven’s sake. It’s  _ Arthur  _ . You never use my title this much, what’s going on?”

Merlin shuffled awkwardly and took a deep breath. “Arthur.” He began slowly. “Last night, at the fundraiser, there were photographers.”

“Yes, there’s always photographers, Merlin.”  
“Well, a photographer took a photo of me and well--”  
“You want me to make it disappear for you?” Arthur chuckled, assuming that Merlin was just embarrassed to be caught in the spotlight.  
“Not exactly. It’s.. The photo, well..”  
“Spit it out, will you! I’ve got things to do today.”

Merlin knew he was stalling, he was scared to confess it all now. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Arthur’s reaction would be. Merlin swore internally at himself for allowing himself to let his guard down at the fundraiser. Arthur had attended tens of hundreds of fundraisers before, always with Merlin in tow and Merlin had never once been caught out like this. He’d been so careful before but last night had been oh so different. Arthur had offered Merlin a drink and whereas normally Merlin wouldn’t drink on the job, the Prince had insisted. So Merlin drank once, and again, and then maybe a few more until he was feeling the buzz in his body. And that’s when it happened, that’s when Merlin forgot to conceal his emotions and some bloody photographer had captured it for all the world to see.

Merlin opened up Arthur’s phone and scrolled to one of the numerous articles that was circulating already and handed it over.

“The photographer took this photo of me. Staring at you. Like that.”

And as Arthur took the phone in confusion, it all suddenly became clear when he glanced at the screen and saw what Merlin was referring to. The caption read “Forbidden Love in the Royal Household?” and under it was a photo of Merlin and Arthur from the evening before.  
Merlin was at one side, dressed in a smart black suit, a drink in one hand and both cheeks sporting a gentle blush. At the other side of the photo, stood Arthur, casually chatting to some important politician but what really caught Arthur’s attention was the expression on Merlin’s face. There was no doubt about it, it was pure admiration. Merlin’s eyes looked almost glazed over, locked onto Arthur and the corners of his mouth were curved up in the smallest of smiles. Under the photo the article began;

> _ “Last night, Prince Arthur made his speech at the annual Children’s Home fundraiser, once again accompanied by his loyal servant, Merlin Emrys. The royal family have raised thousands for the home but last night’s hushed topic of discussion was the actions of the Prince’s right hand man. Sources from the gala say that Mr Emrys spent the evening staring at the Prince like a teenager in love and many of the esteemed guests noticed the unspoken tension between the pair. Prince Arthur has been very quiet about his love life, always refusing to speak on the subject which leads us to believe that maybe the Prince and Servant are more than meets the eye. Let’s just say, a lot of our readers have been asking themselves ‘why can’t someone look like that at me?’”  _

Arthur looked up to see Merlin holding out a piece of paper, staring at the floor and, if he didn’t know any better, Arthur could’ve sworn he saw Merlin start to cry. He grabbed the paper and read ‘resignation’ and before he could argue, Merlin spoke.

“The photo has been shared around everywhere. I’m sorry, Arthur.”  
“Why are you sorry?” Arthur whispered.  
“Because everyone is assuming that, y’know, we…”  
“Merlin… You were tipsy, you could’ve been staring at anyone like that. These rumors will die down. I am not accepting your resignation.”   
“But Sire… I’m not sure they will.”

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms. “And why not, Merlin? Unless there is some truth to it then I don’t see why people would continue to talk about.”  
Merlin stayed silent and refused to look at the Prince. Arthur waited for a response, time seemed to freeze as Merlin avoided his gaze and then, it hit him. The reality of the situation became clear and Arthur found a smile creeping on to his face. Arthur took a step forward and lifted Merlin’s chin, forcing him to look up and he laughed. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?”  
“E-Excuse me?” Merlin stammered.  
“It’s true isn’t it? The way you feel about me?”

Merlin paused but then thought  _ fuck it, what else have I got to lose?  _ “Arthur, I’ve been staring at you like that for at least a year and you’ve never noticed and you call  _ me  _ the idiot?”

“You know you can’t address me like that!”  
“Sorry, I’ve been staring at you for ages and you’re calling me an idiot,  _ my lord  _ ..”

Arthur had to bite his lip because even though Merlin was his servant, his wit was sharp as a knife and Arthur would do anything to see the smile on the boy's face. He wasn’t entirely sure how he hadn’t spotted Merlin staring because, truth be told, Arthur would steal a glance at Merlin whenever he could. He knew it was unorthodox, to care for his servants in this way but Merlin was different. Merlin made Arthur feel alive, he wasn’t afraid to put the Prince in his place and god, how they laughed together. Arthur had come to the conclusion long ago that however much he cared for Merlin, it could never be, Merlin had never shown any interest before. But of course, that was all wrong. He’s just managed to hide his feelings very well indeed. 

“Well, Merlin. It says here that you were looking at me like ‘a teenager in love’.” Arthur paused and took another step forward.  
“I was hoping I could hide this all from you but apparently it shows.”  
“And now everybody knows how you feel.”  
“Arthur, this doesn’t have to mean anything. We can both pretend it never happened, you can pretend you never saw the photo.”  
“And what if I don’t want to pretend?”

Merlin’s words got lost in his throat then as he looked up and saw the devilish look on Arthur’s face. It was a look he’d never seen before but in the silence of the room, it spoke volumes. There was something in his look that made Merlin come undone and he knew he couldn’t pretend anymore, he couldn’t lie, not when Arthur was so close to him that their breaths had almost become one.

“What if I don’t want to pretend, Merlin? What if the way you feel, is how I feel too?”  
“Don’t say things you don’t mean.”  
“Merlin, shut up and listen to what I’m saying. Everybody knows how you feel it would appear, now I want you to know how I feel.”  
“Arthur…” Merlin’s voice was barely a whisper and in the silence of the room, he could hear the furious beat of his heart as Arthur closed the gap between them. 

Arthur’s strong arms were suddenly surrounding Merlin, holding him tight against his chest as he pressed their lips together. Merlin’s hands found their way to Arthur’s shoulders and there they stood, in the middle of the Prince’s chambers, kissing each other like it was the only thing that would keep them alive. Merlin’s entire soul was poured into the kiss as he let the emotions he had hidden for so long come rushing to the surface. Arthur seemed to feel it too as he clung onto Merlin with all his strength, chest aching with the swell of his heart.  
Only when they were both desperate for air did they break apart and Merlin looked up at the prince with wide eyes, wondering if this was all a dream. Arthur’s chuckle brought him back to earth and  _ oh god, this was real.  _ Arthur was breathing heavily and he pushed Merlin back gently until the servant was pressed up against a wall, the smooth surface cold against the heat he was feeling.   
Arthur leaned down and to press another kiss on Merlin’s lips and slowly he moved lower, nipping at Merlin’s jaw, his neck, his ears and then Merlin made the most beautiful sound Arthur thought he had ever heard. The moan sent a shiver straight to Arthur’s cock and he pushed his hips forward involuntarily, his body begging to be touched. Merlin understood exactly what he wanted and his hands lifted up to grip Arthur’s hips, bony fingers digging into the fabric of Arthur’s trousers. Arthur lifted up his thigh between Merlin’s legs and was rewarded with the feel of the man's bulge. Arthur pulled back then, lips swollen from kissing and pecking Merlin’s skin and he smiled wickedly. 

“Arthur…” Merlin whimpered and god, the way he said it made Arthur’s body ache.  
“Come with me..” 

Arthur took Merlin by the hand and led him to the large bed, dark red sheets welcoming the two men. Merlin lay down first, Arthur towering over him and he looked up to the Prince he admired so much and thinks that there will never be a more beautiful sight. Arthur pulled off his shirt and threw it aside, his golden skin looking soft to touch and Merlin reached up to stoke his chest gently. Leaning down, Arthur rolled his hips and attacked Merlin’s neck with passionate kisses and pecks which caused Merlin’s head to fall back. He moaned loudly and Arthur is encouraged by the noise.  
The Prince bit down on the spot where Merlin’s neck met his shoulder and sucked a deep purple mark there, branding the servant as his own. But for Arthur, Merlin was wearing way too many clothes. His hands slipped inside Merlin’s red shirt and he pulled, causing a few buttons to ping off, and Merlin was quick to appease the blonde. He pulled the shirt over his head and it landed on the floor beside Arthur’s. Merlin’s skin was smooth and pale and Arthur continued his descent lower, his lips trailing a delicate path of kisses that only stopped when Arthur reached the waistband of Merlin’s trousers.   
Merlin squirmed under the assault, simply longing to be touched, his cock straining painfully against the rough fabric of his underwear. And Arthur could feel it, he could feel how much Merlin wanted to be touched but he moved slower, painfully slow. Teasing Merlin as he lowered himself down, pulling the servants trousers off. Arthur ghosted a breath up Merlin’s thigh and hovered over his length, the thin fabric of Merlin’s pants the only thing separating them. Merlin looked down, pupils blown and breathing heavily. He couldn’t seem to form words and Arthur chuckled at his neediness. 

“God, you’re beautiful, Merlin.” Arthur murmured and pulled off the final piece of clothing. 

Merlin’s cock sprung free and Arthur resumed his torturous teasing, hands moving slowly up Merlin’s legs. The Prince reached up to lace his fingers with Merlin’s and he paused, just for a moment to take it all in. 

  
This morning when he woke up, Arthur would’ve never have guessed that this is where he would be right now; with his manservant naked beneath him, silently begging to be touched. He sat back on his knees, gazing at the wonder that is Merlin and smiled sweetly. Arthur had always been fond of Merlin, ever since the day they had met. When he was first put into Arthur’s service, Merlin was clumsy and hardly knew what he was doing. But as time passed on, he became the most loyal man Arthur had ever met and with it, his feelings grew. At the beginning, it was a mere curiosity on Arthur’s part, forever wondering what it would be like to sleep with the man. However, the men grew closer and Arthur discovered his feelings ran deeper than just lust. Merlin on the other hand had been quick to fall. Always the romanticist and seeing the best in every situation. He saw all of Arthur’s strengths and his flaws and that only added to the admiration Merlin felt for the Prince. 

“Arthur, trousers. Off. Now.” Merlin demanded and Arthur found the unexpected tone delicious. The prince, not used to taking orders, was quick to comply and soon both men were lying down naked, bodies pressed against each other, breathing as one. 

Merlin kissed Arthur’s jaw, nipping along the edge before kissing him desperately, hands grasping at whatever he could reach. 

The Prince’s chambers were quiet, the only sound coming from the heavy breaths of the men and the wet kisses. Merlin filled the silence with a moan as Arthur expertly shifted to straddle his thighs, brushing their erections against one another.   
Arthur started to shift down Merlin’s body again but he wasted no time in reaching his destination, settling between Merlin’s thighs and grasping his length immediately. He began to tug, slowly at first but with each flick of his wrist, Merlin panted and  _ lord above,  _ it was driving Arthur wild.  
Listening to the sweet sound of Merlin getting breathless, Arthur couldn’t hold on any longer and in one swift movement he took Merlin into his mouth completely. Merlin fisted a hand in the sheets as he felt the warmth of Arthur’s mouth envelop him, bucking upwards with a moan that would’ve sounded quite at home on a porn set. Sucking hard and hollowing out his cheeks, Arthur kept pressing down till he felt Merlin hit the back of his throat and he hummed around the head, lapping up pre-cum which only added to Merlin’s pleasure. 

“Fuck.. Arthur..!” Merlin’s voice was growing louder and Arthur reached up a hand to shove two fingers into his mouth. 

Merlin happily sucked on them, making them wet and slick with each movement of his tongue. Before long, Arthur pulled his hand back down and lifted up Merlin’s hips, making the servant spread his legs wide on the bed. Merlin’s cock fell from Arthur’s mouth and he pressed the wet digits up against Merlin’s tight hole. Arthur circled his fingers round, slowly, teasing at Merlin’s entrance before gently pushing in the tip of his middle finger. 

“Ahh.. Arthur.. Sire…” Merlin whimpered and Arthur looked up to see the servant staring down at him looking utterly gorgeous.  
“You feel so good, Merlin.” Arthur replied as he pushed in, up to his knuckle. He pulled back, only slightly before pushing in once more, causing Merlin’s head to fall back.

Arthur quickly continued, pulsing in and out with one finger and then quickly adding a second, stretching Merlin just that bit wider.   
A moan came from Merlin’s lips as Arthur pulled out both fingers and moved away. He immediately panicked that Arthur was having second thoughts but the Prince soon returned with a bottle of lube in hand and a cheeky smirk on his face. Merlin smiled widely and held both of his thighs up, presenting himself for the crowned Prince.   
Arthur resumed his position, kneeling below Merlin and he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. The liquid was cold against Merlin’s hole and he sucked a breath in as Arthur promptly pushed in three fingers, twisting them slightly to get Merlin stretched out. 

“Are you ready?” Arthur whispered, holding his own erection in one hand.  
“Yes, please. I need you..” Merlin replied, eyes clenched shut as he basked in the feeling of Arthur’s fingers loosening him.

Arthur reluctantly pulled his hand back and stroked lube over his cock, Merlin watching closely as he did. He spread a mixture of pre-cum, spit and lube over his length before lining himself up with Merlin’s arse and gently holding onto the boy's hips.  
Arthur moved slowly, pushing himself inside the tight heat of Merlin and letting out a long moan at the friction around him. Arthur kept pushing forward, still moving way too slowly for Merlin’s taste, until he felt himself bottoming out.   
When Arthur was sure that Merlin had adjusted to the feeling, he started to move faster and with more urgency. Merlin moaned wantonly, unashamed of the noises he was making or how desperate he sounded. Because he was so desperate for this, he had been for so long. Merlin had often had secret fantasies and dreams about the Prince, never once thinking that they would ever come true. And yet, the reality was so much better. The way Arthur looked down at him, the way he snapped his hips forward, the look of lust and admiration in his eyes. It was driving Merlin mad with pleasure and then Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hips hard, hard enough that he was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow and Arthur grunted, his pace becoming erratic. 

Merlin could feel himself about to lose control and he moved to grab his own cock but Arthur batted his hand away. 

“No. Not yet, Merlin.” Arthur said, his voice gravelly and dark.  
“Yes, Arthur. Oh god, fuck.. I’m gonna…”  
“I said not yet!” Arthur demanded and grabbed Merlin’s cock at the base hard. 

Merlin focused all his energy on holding in his release as Arthur continued to thrust into him, each thrust sending a new wave of pleasure through both of their bodies. Arthur was so close, watching Merlin come apart beneath him was wonderful, knowing that he was the cause of all that pleasure. Arthur shifted slightly, adjusting his angle and  _ there  _ , he found Merlin’s sweet spot. Merlin all but screamed as Arthur hit his prostate, the feeling somewhere between amazing and ecstasy. He looked up to the prince and knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, it was all too good, too overpowering.

“Please, Arthur…”  
“  _ Sire.  _ ” Arthur commanded.  
“Please, Sire.. I need to.. I’m going to…”  
“Come for me, Merlin.”

The build up was nothing compared to the exquisite feeling of the release for Merlin. He shouted Arthur’s name as streams of white fell over his stomach and Arthur’s fist. All Merlin could see was a bright light as his eyes fell backwards in his head, his orgasm fierce and strong. Arthur watched it all unfold before him and with one final powerful thrust forward, he came, whimpering Merlin’s name into the air and emptying himself inside the other man. He could feel Merlin clench around his length, drawing out every last second of his orgasm and it took Arthur a few minutes before he could think properly again.   
As he pulled out, Arthur let out a long sigh, already missing the feeling of Merlin around him. The prince collapsed with a huff beside his manservant and they lay there for a while, regaining control of their breathing and basking in the afterglow of sex. 

“Fuck.” Merlin muttered after a while.  
“Fuck.” Arthur echoed and then said; “What were you saying before, about resigning?”  
“God, no. I’d like to keep my job, please.”  
“Well too bad. You’re fired.”   
Merlin sat up and looked down at the prince with a confused look on his face. “What?!”  
“Well, we can't have the Prince’s boyfriend still doing manservant duties can we?” Arthur said with a smirk. 

Merlin felt a grin appear on his face and he smacked Arthur in the side playfully before rolling over and kissing him senseless. Arthur was vaguely aware of the sticky mess that still decorated Merlin’s chest but he didn’t care, all that mattered in that moment was the fact that they had  _ finally  _ admitted their feelings for each other. Arthur pulled away to look at Merlin fondly and in that second, made a plan to make a public announcement about their relationship, then, everyone would know. 

  
  



End file.
